Those Crazy Cheerios
by QuickFan09
Summary: Brittany is a genius, Santana is a raging lesbian, and Quinn is borderline psychotic. Now what does Sue Sylvester have to do with this?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Those Crazy Cheerios

**Author:** QuickFan09

**Summary:** Brittany is a genius, Santana is a raging lesbian, and Quinn is borderline psychotic. Now what does Sue Sylvester have to due with this?

**Rating: **PG-13 for language

**Spoilers:** Let's just say up until the season two finale to be safe. Takes place somewhere between the Super bowl episode and Nationals.

**Disclaimer:** Owning _Glee_ was on my To-Do list but I never got around to it so don't sue me.

**AN: I got this idea at the beginning of the summer and it will not leave me alone. I'm thinking up to like five semi-short chapters? I don't know I guess it depends. **

**Some things: 1. Finn and Quinn are together. **

**2. Finn and Rachel are also not together.**

**3. Kurt is back**

**4. Puck and Lauren being together should not be addressed**

**5. Brittany and Artie are broken up already**

**6. I don't know when this is set but it uses specific information from The Super Bowl episode, Sexy, Night of Neglect, Born this Way, and the Prom Episode.**

**7. Funeral did not happen so Sue wants to destroy Glee club but she's not as crazy I'm going to try for a Season One type Sue.**

**I would love to hear what everyone thinks so reviews are encouraged :). Happy Reading!**

"-so if we do a two-hundred and seventy degree turn exactly fourteen and a half inches from our starting point and the left and right groups land facing center stage we should have a picture perfect routine for Nationals this year" Brittany stated as she turned away from the white board to look at the group of confused teenagers.

"Did you understand any of that?" Tina whispered to Mike as she stared at the complicated dance moves displayed in front of her.

"Just barely" He replied.

"Brittany that was a very good presentation. We'll have to get to work on that routine next practice." Mr. Schue said as he approached the front of the room looking just as confused as everyone else. "Do our team captains have anything to add before we are dismissed?"

"Yes in fact. We have prepared something Mr. Schuester." Rachel said briskly as she stood near the piano with Finn at her side.

"Finn and I have gotten together and discuss—"

"Yes I am sure you have been having lots of little meetings with _my_ boyfriend" Quinn exclaimed with venom. "God can't you just leave him alone?"

"Quinn I don't know why your so ups—"

"Damn Q you're hot when you get fired up!" Santana cut in.

"Santana that's the third time you've hit on me this practice! I'm sick of it I'm leaving!" And with that Quinn grabbed her binder and stormed out of the stunned room.

"Oh I've just had another fantastic idea for the choreography!" Brittany said excitedly as she returned to the white board apparently unfazed by Quinn's outburst.

Rachel's eyes looked from the door to Brittany scribbling furiously at the board to Santana who was openly leering at a terrified looking Tina.

Finally looking to Finn she asked "What the hell is going on?"

After a moment he said "I don't know, but we'd better figure it out fast."

**AN: Okay so this is just to lay down the foundation for the story future chapters should be longer. Next chapter will be a Glee meeting and a Sue Sylvester questioning and it might be up later tonight IDKY. **

**So what did you think? Like it hate it want it to continue? If I don't get reviews I probably won't continue because I will think there is no interest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Those Crazy Cheerios

**Author:** QuickFan09

**Summary:** Brittany is a genius, Santana is a raging lesbian, and Quinn is borderline psychotic. Now what does Sue Sylvester have to due with this?

**Ratings: **PG-13 for language

**Spoilers:** Let's just say up until the season two finale to be safe. Takes place somewhere between the Super bowl episode and Nationals.

**Disclaimer:** Owning _Glee_ was on my To-Do list but I never got around to it so don't sue me.

**AN: So I said that this chapter would have the club talking to Sue but that would have made it really long so that will be in the next chapter.**

**Happy Reading!**

The glee clubbers, minus Quinn, Santana and Brittany, were assembled in the choir room looking at Rachel with anticipation.

"So you're all probably wondering why I've called you here" Rachel addressed the room.

"You wanted to talk about what's going on with Quinn, Santana and Brittany?" Sam said.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Rachel questioned.

"They're the only ones that are not here, it's kind of obvious." Lauren quipped.

"Oh, okay. Well as I'm sure you've all noticed there is something going on with them."

There were several murmurs of agreement.

"Brittany transferred into all of my honors classes" Artie said blandly. Everyone looked to the bespectacled by with confusion.

"How could she even do that?" Puck asked. "There's only one person in this school who skips more class than Puckzilla and that's Brittany."

"I don't know but she sat in the front and answered every question. She was right too!" He said with disbelief.

"Okay, okay" Rachel said with excitement as she grabbed a dry erase marker. "So Brittany is suddenly smart" She wrote 'Brittany— Smart' at the top of the board. "What about Santana?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone's noticed how she's hitting on every girl in the school" Finn said.

"Yes she's become quite animalistic" Kurt added.

"Girl's gone crazy" Mercedes said. "I mean we've all seen her with Brittany but she's going a little overboard lately"

"I don't mind. In fact I think all the girls should start acting like Santana… in the hallways… by my locker" Puck trailed off.

"Noah you're a pig" Rachel said turning to the board and writing 'Santana—Super Lesbian'

"Super Lesbian?" Finn asked.

"Well I didn't want to just write 'Lesbian' because that wouldn't really be a problem. She's becoming almost predatory in her fixation with women and it's interfering with her normal behavior." Rachel reasoned.

"Now what about Quinn?"

"Bat shit crazy" Noah said immediately. Everyone else nodded there agreement.

"Yeah I mean, she's my girlfriend and all but she's been spending a lot more time being 'scary Quinn' lately" Finn said.

"She's freaking out a lot more than usual" Mike added.

"It's not just that. I saw her in the bathroom the other day and I swear I heard her crying before she came out of the stall." Tina said.

Rachel wrote 'Quinn— Crazy' on the board and turned around. "Alright so what could be causing the three of them to be acting so strange?"

"Maybe it's just a chick thing?" Finn suggested. Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and Lauren looked at him with annoyance. "O-or not" he said quickly.

"When did everyone start to notice them changing?" Kurt asked. "I don't remember them being like this when I transferred."

"Right we'll make a timeline!" Rachel exclaimed turning to the board again writing 'Kurt Transfer—Normal'

"Brittany was definitely normal around Christmas" Artie said.

"Yeah so was Santana because I remember her flirting with me" Finn said earning a hurt look from Rachel as she wrote 'Christmas – Normal'.

"Do you think they did something over break?" Mercedes asked.

"No I was with Quinn a lot and she was fine." Sam answered. "She really started to get weird around the end of the football season actually" He continued thoughtfully. "That's when she cheated on me at least." He frowned.

"Brittany started getting organized around that time too" Puck said. "Remember she did a bunch of fashion stuff with a magazine?"

"Yes I remember reading her article" Kurt said with distaste "That was one style I was glad to see swept away so quickly."

"Santana too" Mike said. "Remember alcohol awareness week? She was doing body shots of off Brittany at Rachel's party."

"She freaked out on me at the party too!" Sam exclaimed "She started yelling about how great Quinn was!"

"And me and Quinn yelled at Puck for being such a dumbass!" Lauren said triumphantly.

"Hey!" Puck said in a hurt tone.

"Okay, okay slow down!" Rachel said "We'll have to work backwards"

She wrote 'Holiday Break—Normal', 'End of Football—Changed (Quinn)', After V-day—Changed (Brittany)', and 'Alcohol Awareness—Changed (Brittany, Santana)'.

"So it looks like they started to change around the end of football season" Rachel commented thoughtfully. "But why?"

"Maybe they were sad that they couldn't cheer for the team anymore?" Finn said encouragingly.

"No, no because they still had." She stopped short looking shocked "Nationals" she whispered.

Everyone shared a confused look.

"Don't you remember?" Rachel demanded. "They weren't going to be at the game because they had to go to Nationals. They quit glee and everything. But then they came back because—"

"They quit the Cheerios!" Finn finished. "That's it! Whatever is going on with them has to do with the Cheerios!"

"How could that possibly be?" Tina said. "Quitting a club doesn't make you go nuts."

Finn deflated a little "Maybe it's because they aren't exercising as much?"

"No me and Sam still see them at the gym on the weekends" Puck retorted.

"You two were on the Cheerios do you remember anything weird going on?" Rachel asked Kurt and Mercedes.

"You're kidding right?" Kurt said. "There are plenty of weird things going on with the Cheerios."

"Yeah like the crazy workouts, constant dieting, and emotional abuse from Sylvester." Mercedes said with a frown.

"If you take that away though it wouldn't make you crazy" Kurt reasoned "It would probably make you saner"

"There's still something off about them though" Mercedes said thoughtfully. "Do you guys remember when we leaked that video of coach Sylvester? All the Cheerios were hysterical."

"Then there must be something you're not telling us." Rachel accused.

"We've told you everything… unless" Kurt trailed off.

"Unless what?" Finn said, practically on the edge of his seat.

"The vitamins" Kurt said plainly.

"Vitamins?" Puck said doubtfully.

"Yes, Coach gave us vitamins everyday. I can't think of anything else that could cause any damage."

"But I thought vitamins were good for you?" Finn said furrowing his eyebrows.

"They are." Sam reassured him.

"Then they must not be vitamins" Rachel said confidently "I think you know what we need to do"

Everyone gave her blank stares.

"We have to talk to Coach Sylvester"

**AN: Alright so now we have some stuff going on. What did you think? Good, Bad, Ugly? Review and let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Those Crazy Cheerios

**Author:** QuickFan09

**Summary:** Brittany is a genius, Santana is a raging lesbian, and Quinn is borderline psychotic. Now what does Sue Sylvester have to due with this?

**Ratings: **PG-13 for language

**Spoilers:** Let's just say up until the season two finale to be safe. Takes place somewhere between the Super bowl episode and Nationals.

**Disclaimer:** Owning _Glee_ was on my To-Do list but I never got around to it so don't sue me.

**AN: So I've gotten some alerts and favorites on this story and I'm psyched because that makes me feel good inside :). I'm excited for this chapter because it's kind of where the main idea came from. I'm hoping to have this story wrapped up by the end of the week because I am about to start school and I feel like **_**Glee**_** might give me some major writer's block.**

**Happy Reading!**

Rachel stood impatiently outside of coach Sylvester's office. As she was checking her watch a figure shuffled into the hallway.

"You're late Finn" She said slightly annoyed.

"I know, Quinn had me trapped so I had to wait until she went to class." He looked at the door nervously. "Are you sure we should do this? I mean we could always just deal with everyone's crazy until graduation."

"You'd rather get tormented for more than a year then talk to Sylvester once?" Rachel asked, shocked. "We have to do this if we don't it could jeopardize our chances at Nationals." She turned the handle and entered the office.

It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the darkness. A shadowy figure sat at the desk in front of them. "Ah I was wondering when some of the mouth breathers would be paying me a visit." Sue said calmly. "Admittedly I was hoping for Porcelain or Aretha"

"Miss Sylvester we know that there's something fishy going on with your Cheerios" Rachel said with an air of confidence.

A light came on casting an eerie glow over the trio. "And what do my Cheerios have to do with your pathetic club?"

"It's not the Cheerios that you still have it's the ones that got away" Finn said defensively.

"Oh you mean Jamie Lynn, Fan Boobs and Tweedle dumb" Sue said leaning back in her chair "Yes I imagine they'd be giving you _quite_ some trouble these days.

"So you know how they are behaving? How?" Rachel asked.

"I saw those girls before they set foot into this school at Cheerios tryouts. Only the elite are accepted before freshman year and they were some of the best." Sue replied simply. "Sure I noticed they had their odd tendencies but The Great Sue Sylvester has no trouble taming a few head cases."

"But what were they doing? They couldn't possibly be as bad as they are now." Rachel said.

"Trust me they were probably worse, take Q for example."

"_I don't care if your arms are tired if you even _think_ about dropping me again it will be the last thing you do." Quinn said fiercely._

"_B-but we've been building stunts for h-hours" the other girl said trembling from head to foot._

"_Look at my face" Quinn pointed at herself "Does it look like I care that you aren't in shape? If you can't handle the workouts then you obviously aren't cut out for the Cheerios. Now why don't you go run some laps and think about how much you suck." She turned away._

"Any girl who could order another around like that was obviously on my radar. But Q did take it too far sometimes so I had to keep her in check." Sue said with nostalgia. "I immediately noticed Brittany's dance ability and wanted her for my squad; unfortunately she was too smart for her own good and jeopardized my training program for the Cheerios. I never quite got her dosing right; she could almost remember certain facts but would often get her words mixed up. And she never last her grotesque knowledge of cats."

Finn and Rachel exchanged a confused glance.

"And Santana" Sue continued in her own little world "Well as much as I hate quoting pop culture I can't think of any other way to explain it. She was too gay to function. She couldn't keep her eyes to herself. She ruined stunts, flat out stopped during routines and often coerced other girls to skip practice to go under the bleachers. Yes she was difficult but I got her dosing down and was able to dig through all the gay and find the sheer talent underneath." Sue finished with a satisfied smile.

After a moment Finn said "And what exactly do you mean by 'dosing' dosings of what?"

"A secret government drug created for the use of creating the perfect army" At the stunned silence Sue continued. "After being in Special Ops for more than a decade I earned a few favors. I guess that when the drug is out of their systems they go back to 'normal'. I wouldn't know either a Cheerio dies or I kick them off the team. And by kick them off I mean I send them to another district with a drug record so that they cannot compete against me."

"But if you know how to keep them sane and happy morally you should continue to give them the medication" Rachel said.

"Hm, nope. I think I'm going to watch this one play out and see the glee club destroy itself from the inside out." An evil grin over took her features before transforming into a steely façade "Now get out of my office."

_Later…_

After relaying what they had learned to the Glee club Rachel and Finn waited for a response from their fellow team members.

"We're screwed" Artie said after a long pause.

"Definitely" Lauren added.

"Come on guys there must be a way to figure this out." Rachel said encouragingly.

"There's nothing we can do they're going to be crazy forever" Mercedes said defeated. Kurt nodded his agreement.

"Come on guys don't think like that. There's got to be something to fix this" Finn enthused.

"Give it up man it's never going to happen." Sam said sternly.

"Unless" Rachel said quietly.

"Unless what Rachel?" Finn said hopefully.

"Well Quinn was off the squad before right? And she wasn't nuts like she is now."

"Yes but she was pregnant" Tina said.

"So maybe there was some kind of hormone that acted in place of the drug that Sylvester was giving her." Rachel said growing more confident.

"So how does that help us?" Mike said doubtfully.

"Maybe I should knock her up again?" Puck said excitedly.

"Not cool man." Sam and Finn said together.

"That's also impossible Noah since you got a vasectomy" Rachel rationalized.

"Oh right" Puck said looking at the floor.

"So we're back to square one?" Mike asked.

"I think we should split into teams and try to find out information on each Cheerio" Rachel said.

"That's sounds good" Finn agreed.

"Okay" Rachel grabbed a marker and wrote 'OPERATION: HI-HO CHEERIO' on the board followed by 'Team Quinn – Rachel' "Who else wants to study Quinn?"

"I think the real question is why do you?" Mercedes questioned.

"Quinn has a habit of opening up to me plus I've never been particularly close with either Brittany or Santana." She said shrugging "So who else wants to be part of 'Team Quinn'?" Nobody moved "Come on guys this should be a team effort!"

"Okay okay I'll help you with baby mama" Puck said.

"Yeah me too" Mercedes replied "We got pretty close last year after all"

Rachel added their names and turned to Finn.

"What? I'm with Quinn all the time and I obviously can't find a way to make her relax" Finn said holding his hands up.

"Dude that's not something you tell people" Puck sniggered.

"Shut it Noah. While I find it odd that you don't want to help get your girlfriend back to normal Finn it is your choice, which team would you rather be on?"

"How about Brittany?" he asked "Me and her have kind of the same mind set after all."

She wrote 'Team Brittany – Finn'

"I'll help with Brittany too. She was my girlfriend after all"

"Me too. Dancing has really brought me and Britt together."

"If Mike goes I go"

Rachel added Artie Mike and Tina to the list. "Okay that leaves Lauren, Kurt, and Sam for Santana is that okay with everyone?"

Everyone nodded their agreement.

**AN: Okay so what did you think? Now we'll have some team antics and hopefully a conclusion. I haven't really figured out how the club is going to 'fix' our favorite Cheerios; probably through song, any suggestions?**

**Reviews will probably help me type faster :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Those Crazy Cheerios

**Author:** QuickFan09

**Summary:** Brittany is a genius, Santana is a raging lesbian, and Quinn is borderline psychotic. Now what does Sue Sylvester have to due with this?

**Ratings: **PG-13 for language

**Spoilers:** Let's just say up until the season two finale to be safe. Takes place somewhere between the Super bowl episode and Nationals.

**Disclaimer:** Owning _Glee_ was on my To-Do list but I never got around to it so don't sue me.

**AN: I'm so so so so sorry for not updating for so long! It's been a busy semester. I hope those who were reading continue to do so and let me know what they think! I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for lost time. Also I think I'll be able to wrap this story up in about two chapters but there may be some drama coming up in the next one. And beware the ending that I have in my head right now is extremely cheesy but I will try to make it hilarious. Okay I'll let you read now!**

"Sex Shark to Jewish American Princess, we have Baby Mama visual."

"Noah, how many times do I have to tell you that we are not using code names?" Rachel whisper yelled into her walkie talkie. "and besides you're only on the other end of the hallway, I can see Quinn to"

"Why are we using walkie talkies anyway?" Mercedes' voice crackled through the receiver.

"Because they're bad ass, duh"

"Why don't we just use our cell phones?"

"Because, Mercedes, this is a special mission" Puck replied seriously.  
>"You do know that this isn't Call of Duty right?"<br>"Guys, Quinn's leaving her locker"  
>"Duh, if it was I'd be having fun not getting yelled at"<br>"Seriously guys, Quinn's moving!"  
>"Boy if you don't quit that attitude you really won't be having fun"<br>"Noah, Quinn's coming right for you!" Rachel said anxiously.  
>"Yea? What are you gonna do?"<br>"Gonna smack you on the head for sure"  
>"Why do you have a walkie talkie?" Quinn's suspicious tone rang out.<br>_Oh no_ Rachel internally panicked.  
>"Oh, hey Baby Mama" Rachel heard a smack and saw puck cower "sorry <em>Quinn<em>, just taking Call of Duty to the next level."  
>"with Mercedes?"<p>

_God I can practically hear her eyebrow raising from here _Rachel thought _How can I get us out of this mess?_

"Man on the foreground! Back up mayday mayday. 10 – 4. I need some assistance! Noah where are you?" Rachel frantically called into the receiver. Don't_ screw this up Noah!_

"Rachel's playing too? What's going on?"

"Uh umm listen Quinn, obviously Rachel needs my help so" Puck turned and hurried down the hallway. "When this is done we are so fixing this new problem" Puck whispered while motioning to the petite singer. "You sounded ridiculous." and with that he continued down the corridor.

"I still don't understand why we are using walkie talkies. I'm turning this thing off"

Rachel sighed, "I guess I'll have to come up with a new plan" she grumbled.

"What are you guys up to?" an accusatory voice cut through the air.

Rachel jumped. "Quinn! Y-you startled me!"

"You, Puck and Mercedes playing _Call of Duty_? I don't think so. What's going on?" Quinn demanded with a glare.

"Quinn! I am offended! I am simply trying to better glee club by taking an interest in my teammates' hobbies!" Rachel huffed.

Quinn studied the petite girl before rolling her eyes. "Whatever. Just know that I'll be keeping an eye on the three of you"

Rachel let out a breath as Quinn turned to walk away. _Hopefully everyone else is having better luck with Brittany and Santana._

_Later..._

"Okay, so what did everyone find out today?" Rachel said cheerfully.

"Santana is absolutely frightening" Kurt replied with a horrified expression.

"She made me feel like a piece of meat" Sam added.

"_Hello Santana, I was thinking, we haven't really chatted since I got back from Dalton. How would you like to go to the Lima Bean after school."_

"_Look I'm in the middle of-" A disinterested Santana turned to Kurt. "Oh, it's you" her face lit up._

"_Um yes, it's me so what do you say?" Kurt asked a little nervously._

"_Hmm" Santana licked her lips. "Hows about me and you substitute 'The Lima Bean' for the janitor's closet and put those soft girlish hands to use?" She leaned a little closer to the nauseous boy._

_Kurt made a signal and distanced himself from Santana as Sam stepped in._

"_The force is strong with this one" he said in his best James Earl Jones voice. Kurt face palmed as his perfect plan fell to pieces._

"_Hey Lady Lips, long time no kiss. What do you say? Me, you, janitor's closet? We can even let pretty palms watch." Both boys shuddered as Lauren stepped in front of Sam. _

"_Listen, you need to calm yourself down before I kick your ass down this hallway again."_

"_Not the best choice I could make but, eh, you can throw me up against these lockers anytime." She said with a wink._

"_She's hopeless" Lauren announced to the still shell shocked boys._

"I mean it she's hopeless" Lauren said flatly as she opened a bag of chips.

"Come on guys we've got to figure this out!" Rachel stamped her foot. "Finn what did you guys find out about Brittany?" she asked hopefully.

"She's going to destroy the world by making everyone's heads explode" he said while rubbing his temples.

"She's actually not that bad. It's just that she can't seem to focus, it's like her brain just keeps going" Mike explained.

"Yea, it's like she just needs to relax" Tina added.

"Well, did she say anything that might have indicated what would calm her down?"

"I could make pot cupcakes again!" Puck suddenly shouted.

"What do you mean _again_? When did you make them before?" Artie inquired.

"Nothing, never mind. So what did Brittany say?" Puck said slouching in his chair.

"_So Finn, as you can see, if you had the football team perform these simple plays you could improve your playing by up to two hundred percent!"_

"_Please stop talking. I'm begging you!" Finn pleaded._

"_Let us help you out buddy. We're Asian, we got this." Mike clapped Finn on the back as he and Tina approached Brittany._

"_Hey Britt, how did you like advanced Calc this morning?" Tina asked._

"_Truthfully, I feel that Miss Peterson is giving a valiant effort, but is doing an inferior job. I don't think she understands the first thing about Calculus."_

"_Yea, she does seem a little confused." Mike interjected "Hey, you know we haven't really danced together lately. Want to get together after school?"_

"_I'd really love to Mike but I'm writing a paper on an idea I have for curing Restless Leg Syndrome. By the way you two should really check on Finn I think he's having some sort of psychotic break." With that Brittany hurried down the hallway organizing papers as she walked._

_Tina and Mike looked back and saw Finn sitting against a row of lockers cradling his head in his hands._

"_Maybe this is going to be harder than we thought" They said together._

"So we don't know anything about Quinn, Santana or Brittany?" Rachel asked.

"Looks like it toots" Lauren quipped.

"Wait a minute I think I might know what can stop Brittany." Artie said thoughtfully.

"Oh thank God!" Finn exclaimed.

"Well, what was it?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Those Crazy Cheerios

**Author:** QuickFan09

**Summary:** Brittany is a genius, Santana is a raging lesbian, and Quinn is borderline psychotic. Now what does Sue Sylvester have to due with this?

**Ratings: **PG-13 for language

**Spoilers:** Let's just say up until the season two finale to be safe. Takes place somewhere between the Super bowl episode and Nationals.

**Disclaimer:** Owning _Glee_ was on my To-Do list but I never got around to it so don't sue me.

**AN: Okay so this isn't the longest chapter in the world, but it kind of gets the ball moving. Just a forewarning, because I'm trying to use information from different episodes in Season 2 the time line is probably going to get a little messed up in the next chapters.**

"Come on Artie, what did you find out?" Rachel asked anxiously.

"Well, as Mike and Tina were talking to Brittany, I was rolling down the other side of the hallway and noticed something."

"And that something was?" Lauren said, annoyed.

"Yeah man just tell us, you don't have to drag this out for dramatic effect or whatever." Puck added.

"Okay, Okay" The bespectacled boy replied. "After Brittany walked away from Mike and Tina she was shuffling her papers and, like, mumbling to herself while trying to write stuff down. She walked past Kurt and everyone who was with Santana and that's when something happened." He paused.

"Oh for God's sake what was it?" Rachel exclaimed.

"She stopped, like completely. She just watched Santana for like thirty seconds."

"Creepy" Sam said.

"Wait, I think I remember that happening too." Kurt intoned. "After Santana harassed Lauren, Sam and I, Lauren continued to tell her how helpless she was and it was like she wasn't even there." He thought for a moment.

"Yeah I remember that too" Sam added. "Instead of getting upset or leering, Santana was just staring down the hallway. She must have been looking at Brittany and we didn't notice."

"So all we have to do to make them stop acting so crazy is?" Tina asked.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Rachel said "We have to get them together! We all know that they've been a little bit more then friendly. Maybe all they need is each other."

"I don't see how that makes any sense." Kurt said flatly.

"Okay, well, when people feel a sense of love they get a flood of hormones which make them feel happier" Rachel said smiling "That must be it, the flow of emotions from a state of love must over power whatever it is that makes them go all haywire."

"But how are we suppose to get them together?" Mercedes asked.

"Hey kids! I'm subbing this week and I thought I come and say hi to my favorite singing teens!" Holly Holiday said as she strutted into the room. Everyone looked to the doorway with startled expressions. "Whoa, don't everyone get excited at once. What am I, interrupting a secret meeting or something?" She smiled.

"Sorry Miss H we were all just so shocked to see you" Mercedes said hastily.

"Well I was hoping Mr. Schue would be here to but I guess I'll have to find him in the teacher's room. So how's everyone doing?"

"We're good." Kurt answered. "What class are you teaching?"

"Sex Ed. Should be fun, huh? I can't wait, I've got a whole lesson planned out that will make watching Veggietales extremely hilarious."

Miss Holiday continued talking but none of the kids heard her. They were all silently communicating about whether they should ask for her help or not. Once they reached a decision Rachel cleared her throat.

"Um, Miss Holiday, we've got a little... dilemma, and we think you're the perfect person to help us. What do you say?"

Miss Holiday smiled "I thought you'd never ask".

~Glee~

"What did she mean by 'I thought you'd never ask'? Did she know we were going to ask her to help us?" Mercedes asked Tina as they left the choir room.

Rachel was the last to leave. She was smiling to herself because it looked like they were actually getting somewhere, at least with Santana and Brittany. She was thinking about Quinn and if there was anything that seemed to indicate how they could help her too when she noticed someone at the end of the hallway. It was Finn and he looked really upset.

"Hey Finn, why the long face? Aren't you happy that we're finally getting somewhere with all of this?" she asked gently.

"Rachel my face isn't long, I'm just really tall." He said glumly "And I've been thinking about Quinn. If love is what's going to fix this then why does she have a problem in the first place? I'm her boyfriend, doesn't she love me?"

"Well Finn, just because the answer is love for Santana and Brittany doesn't mean it is for her too" She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Quinn loves you"

"How?" He said fiercely "How are you sure that she loves me? She cheated on me once before remember? And I've been thinking." He rubbed the back of his head. "She wasn't like this when she was pregnant and you know she loved that baby."

Rachel thought for a moment. Finn made a good point, but how was she suppose to tell him that Quinn might not love him? Apparently her silence said enough because with a quick 'I've gotta go' he walked off. She watched him punch a locker before he rounded the corner and frowned.

**I told you this story was going to get cheesy :) But to quote the Beatles, Love is all you need. Even if you're insane. Also what do you think of Holly coming back? I figured she helped in the show, why not help here too right? **


End file.
